


The Truth is in the Pudding

by Magi_Silverwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Luna Lovegood, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Conspiracy Theories, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Paganism, Witchcraft & Wizardry are Different, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: Even the dreamiest of dreamers can run out of patience.





	The Truth is in the Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please utilize understanding of personal sensitivities before and while reading.  
> Author’s Note: This is a concept that has nagged me for a while, and I finally had cause to actually write it. Having Hermione and Luna be the people arguing over it just seemed natural, since they are often on the opposite sides of these kinds of things.

-= LP =-  
The Truth is in the Pudding  
-= LP =-

 

“That’s just nonsense,” Hermione asserted to counter Luna’s claim that the reason that Neville had such difficulties with brewing was due to his alignment with the element of Earth overpowering any plant parts used. Luna’s explanation had made sense to Harry, but Hermione’s expression had been growing increasingly frustrated as the blonde had laid out the information on the possible effects of an individual’s elemental alignment upon various types of magic. At least Hermione hadn’t interrupted this time. Harry choose to ignore the little voice at the back of his mind that thanked Umbridge for effectively breaking Hermione of _that_ habit. It may be deluded, but Harry did prefer the idea that nothing good had come from the Ministry lackey _cum_ Defense professor.

 

Luna blinked her large silver eyes at her friend and tilted her head to the side. The expression upon her face was akin to something that Harry would label as intensely curious. Harry was used to Luna saying things that didn’t quite make sense and Hermione, ever his source of hard logic, completely denying it. Luna would allow the correction to stand, even when her expression conveyed clearly enough that the bookworm was a bit deluded. (Not that Harry thought Hermione ever _noticed_ the expression.) Something about the expression on the Ravenclaw’s face told Harry that this time would be different.

 

“Really? Knowledgeable in this area, are you?”

 

“I am quite proficient at determining fact from hogwash,” Hermione claimed with a dignified sniff. Neville’s face got a bit paler as he shifted his gaze to the varnished wood of the table. Ron mumbled into the textbook he was currently using as a pillow, having fallen asleep a long while ago while the rest of them had drifted into more chitchat than discussion of the subject they had met to study. Harry felt, more than saw, Luna’s attention become razor sharp instead of her typical dreamy calmness. The sheer intensity of the girl’s focus upon the Gryffindor prefect was almost magnetic. He found himself resisting the urge to excuse himself.

 

“Really? Do you know where you are, by any chance?” The question was bait, and Harry knew it. He wasn’t deluded about the likelihood of Hermione recognizing that on her own; for all her book smarts, Hermione had terrible interpersonal skills. Unfortunately, before he could signal Hermione not to bite, his best friend answered.

 

“That’s obvious: Hogwarts,” was the stiff answer that Hermione gave.

 

“Full name of the school, please,” Luna said with a touch of frostiness.

 

“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” Hermione corrected as prompted, ever obedient to even the most illusionary authority figure unless she consciously decided to rebel. Luna’s lips pursed in thought as she looked her friend as if Hermione had just surprised her. After a few minutes of this examination, Hermione began to shift uncomfortably in her seat. “Stop looking at me like that!”

 

“I’m sorry, Hermione,” Luna said, her voice beginning to sound as if she was floating upon something again. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. It’s just that…well, when you had made your declaration I had assumed that you had forgotten where you were, since you clearly didn’t remember what you should be learning here.”

 

“You can’t seriously think that just because one type of magic is real that all kinds are,” Hermione responded. Her tone made it clear that she believed Luna to be completely deluded. Harry knew that this was going to end _horribly_. There was no way that this wouldn’t be a thousand times worse than any other confrontation the two witches had ever had. Judging by the mulish set of Hermione’s mouth, Harry didn’t think she was going to back off this time. Luna didn’t look any more likely to yield.

 

“You can’t seriously think that the Founders would just randomly include the word in the name of the school for a lark. Witchcraft and wizardry are different aspects of magic and both are important for true mastery of one’s magic.”

 

“If it’s so _important_ ,” Hermione countered, putting enough emphasis to make her opinion on the matter clear, “then why are these superstitions not taught?”

 

“Why aren’t our ways of making art? Or any language classes? Why is Muggle Studies half a century out of date, conveniently leaving out that the Muggles have been to the moon and have advanced their medical techniques to the level of being able to pre-emptively protect against infectious diseases? Why does Binns only lecture on the Goblin Wars but never explains how they became the controllers of all our wealth? Or better yet, why doesn’t Binns lecture on _anything_ from this century?”

 

“Not another one of your crackpot conspiracy theories! Who are you blaming this time? Bellatrix’s secret love child with the Dark Lord?!” Hermione released a huff of disbelief. She was turning pink in a way that Harry knew from experience meant that she was about to lash out. He hunched in on himself, determined to make himself a smaller target, just in case. She continued in a scathing tone, “what’s next? A secret sister school on the moon?”

 

“I do have a theory that the Hufflepuffs have a particularly good knack for finding things,” Luna offered calmly, like Hermione wasn’t just barely _not yelling_ at her. She rose to her feet, more confident than Harry had ever seen her and practically radiating serenity. Harry was stuck suddenly by the fact that, even with as odd as Luna always was, she had an elusive sort of beauty that made him think of the stories about the Fair Folk. It was especially strong at the moment, as her lips quirked into a soft smile. “Personally, I’m going to practice my own finding by seeking out some pudding.”

 

Without another word or even a backwards glance, the blonde left the room. Harry took quick stock of Hermione’s angry expression and decided that pudding sounded _excellent_. He shoved his textbooks into his messenger bag before following the Ravenclaw. He felt a ping of guilt for abandoning Neville and Ron to Hermione’s ire, but he wasn’t deluded enough to return. Harry knew from dealing with Aunt Petunia and Aunt Marge that sometimes the best way to handle an angry woman was to hide until the storm passed.

 

Pudding sounded _much better_ than listening to Hermione rant.

 

-= LP =-  
An Ending  
-= LP =-

**Author's Note:**

> Competition/Challenge Block:  
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Category: Short (500 - 2000 Words)  
> Prompt: Deluded (word)  
> Word Count: 1059 (Story Only); n/a (Story & Epigraph)


End file.
